


What Happens in the Safe House Next...

by meleedamage



Series: Stories from the Safe House [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Counter Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Floor Sex, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: Darcy Lewis is stuck in the safe house with two beefy super soldiers, one bed and a blistering case of cabin fever. Rations and tempers are running shorter by the minute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the first fic in this series, start there and this'll make a lot more sense. Here's the first chapter of the fic that nearly made me lose my mind. The whole thing's finally in-the-can and I'll be posting chapters over the next week or so. I don't know why this fic took so long for me to write but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think! xo

They were fighting… again. The corners of Darcy’s mouth twitched and she grit her teeth to try to keep from laughing. She closed her eyes and stayed perfectly still, attempting to keep up the ruse that she was fast asleep and that she hadn’t secretly been listening in on their conversation since they’d started tearing the kitchen apart, trying to scrape together some semblance of a breakfast.

She was mid-way through her second week in the safe house with Captain America and The Winter Soldier and both rations and tempers were running shorter by the minute. Their aerial resupply was three days overdue thanks to the pencil pusher at HQ who’d accidentally filled in form 72C instead of 72B and they had at least another four days before the next supply drop was expected to arrive. 

If her time in hiding had taught her anything, it was that super soldiers had enormous appetites. They were practically insatiable and she had the love bites to prove it. Despite their best efforts to demonstrate otherwise, Steve and Bucky couldn’t live on Darcy alone and that’s what had led them to the kitchen, famished and struggling to find something to eat.

“C’mon, punk. It can’t be that bad,” Bucky drawled, opening the cabinets above the sink. “We’ve been through lean times before. There’s a reason they called us The Greatest Generation. We’ve just gotta get creative.”

“Jesus, Buck! I think I liked you better surly and miserable. At least then you were realistic,” Steve replied with a frown. “All the optimism in the world isn’t going fill the fridge. We’ve gone through a month’s worth of groceries in just over a week.”

“Well, maybe you oughta start chewing your food,” Bucky chuckled, frowning at the lone box of crackers in the cupboard. He removed it and shook it gently, confirming his suspicion that it was empty. 

“Hilarious,” Steve sighed, rolling his eyes. “If you’re all through cracking wise, help me put everything that’s left on the counter and we’ll take an inventory. Then maybe you’ll admit that we’ve got a real problem here.”

“Boy, you’re awful salty this morning,” Bucky mused, moving to another cabinet and removing a suspiciously lightweight box of cereal. 

“Hangry, Buck. I’m hangry,” Steve snapped, setting several bottles of assorted condiments on the counter. “How long have you been thawed out now? Maybe it’s time to contemporise.”

“Hangry or not, you keep running your mouth like that that and I’m gonna give you something to cry about,” Bucky growled, peering into the box and scowling at the three remaining fruit loops. “And who the fuck puts empty boxes back in the cupboard anyhow?!”

“You saying it was me?” Steve demanded indignantly.

“Well, it sure as hell wasn’t me,” Bucky replied, slamming the cabinet closed with his bionic hand.

“You wake Darcy up making that racket and you can be the one to tell her that we’re all out of coffee,” Steve sniped. Darcy bit into the side of her mouth, using every ounce of self control to remain silent. Out of coffee?! It was like some terrible nightmare.

“Piece of cake,” Bucky smirked, turning towards Steve and leaning against the counter casually. “Probably better coming from me anyhow. I’ve got her wrapped around my finger… and a few other choice parts too.” Darcy’s hands balled into tight fists beneath the covers. Even if there was some truth to what he was saying, he didn’t have to be such a dick about it. He’d probably say that it was all part of his charm and he’d be right about that too. It was nothing short of fucking infuriating.

“Steve?!” she called out groggily. “Where are you? I need you.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest as Steve closed the fridge, giving him a look that said about a million words as he turned and strode towards the bed. Darcy reached up towards Steve making grabby fingers and he climbed in beside her, wrapping her in his strong arms and kissing her passionately. His lips slid against hers delightfully and he sank his fingers into her chestnut curls with a long appreciative hum. 

She opened an eye, glancing towards the kitchen and found Bucky digging through the fridge, paying no attention whatsoever. It was hardly the reaction she’d been hoping for and she suspected that was exactly Bucky’s intention. He couldn’t seem to resist jerking her around. She slid her tongue into Steve’s mouth with an exaggerated moan and Bucky retorted with a playful shake of his ass as he continued to search the refrigerator. Steve broke away, looking back and forth between Darcy and Bucky suspiciously and he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

“I feel so used,” he whispered into her ear as his large hands drifted over her curves hungrily. “I oughta be more resentful but I fucking love it when you bust his balls.”

“Oh, Steve!” she called out breathily, running her fingers through his hair as he rasped his teeth against the side of her neck with a playful growl. Bucky noticeably stiffened, turning away from the fridge with a half-empty bottle of iced tea in his metal hand and unscrewed the cap, watching Steve and Darcy intently. She met his gaze squarely, eyes searing into his as he brought the bottle to his lips to take a sip and arched her back, biting into her lower lip with a low whine. He choked and sputtered, spilling his drink down the front of his t-shirt.

“Clean up on aisle one,” Darcy teased, running her nails over Steve’s scalp as he chuckled against her skin with a delightful rumble that resonated all the way down to the tips of her toes.

Bucky’s eyes lowered to the wet spot on the front of his shirt and his lips slowly curled up into a smirk that made the bottom drop of out her stomach. He set the bottle on the counter and shot Darcy a sly wink, peeling his shirt off over his head like he was auditioning for the next installment of Magic Mike. Although she’d had some time to acquaint herself with the topography of Bucky’s chiseled torso, she found herself staring like it was first time she’d ever seen it. 

“Is he still watching us, sweetheart?” Steve whispered in her ear as his hand drifted lower, slipping below the hem of her nightshirt and settling between her legs. “Maybe we should give him some food for thought.” Bucky swapped his shirt with the bottle on the counter and looked at Darcy licking his lips suggestively. As he took another sip, Steve eased two thick fingers into her slick heat and she let out a guttural moan that had Bucky choking all over again, tea spilling out of the bottle and streaming down the front of his chest. Darcy’s eyes drank in each shimmering rivulet that trailed over the ridges of his muscles and her mind filled with thoughts of licking up every last sweet drop as Steve’s fingers deftly moved inside of her, making her shiver with delight.

“How’s that breakfast coming, Buck?” Steve called out over his shoulder cheerfully. Darcy’s breath caught in her chest at the sight of Steve hovering above her, his warm blue eyes brimming with glee as she rocked her hips against his hand. He was heart-stopping, unbelievably handsome, especially when he was being a bit of a troll. She slipped a hand under his shirt, tracing her fingers over his abs and his lips met hers in a searing kiss as his thumb rubbed small circles over her clit. 

“Alright,” Bucky replied, grabbing his shirt off the counter and wiping himself down. “I’m willin’ to admit that we’ve got a problem. So, what are we gonna do about it, punk?” It was Bucky’s turn to be completely ignored and he didn’t care for it in the least. He strode towards the bed and climbed in next to Darcy, propping his head up on his elbow and loudly cleared his throat. She could feel the slight curl of Steve’s lips against her own as she invited his tongue into her mouth with a muffled moan, grinding up against his hand shamelessly. 

“Look, I hate to interrupt but this is serious,” Bucky sighed, prodding Steve’s shoulder with his metal index finger. “We gotta make a supply run.”

“So, go,” Steve snapped, looking up from Darcy in irritation. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m kind of in the middle of something here.”

“You sure you don’t wanna come along for the ride, doll?” Bucky drawled, running his bionic fingers along her arm enticingly. He instantly had her full attention. Darcy hadn’t been out of the safe house in days and she had developed a blistering case of cabin fever. Without access to the internet, Netflix or even cable TV, she’d discovered the hard way that you really can be bored to tears.

“No,” Steve replied firmly before she even had the chance to respond. “She stays here.”

“But, Steve-” Darcy protested, looking at him in disbelief.

“I’m sorry but this isn’t negotiable and Bucky knows that,” Steve interrupted, removing his hand from between her thighs and gently setting it on her hip. “Our orders are to keep her here. She stays here. End of discussion.” 

“It’s a short trip into town,” Bucky argued with a scowl. “Just ‘cause you’re ‘hangry’ doesn’t mean you gotta take it out on her.”

“Really? You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Steve demanded hotly. “She stays here with me. You go out for supplies and double-time it back.” His hand squeezed her hip possessively and he leaned in for a kiss.

“Oh, hell no!” Darcy seethed, pushing Steve away and attempting to squirm out from underneath him. “I might have to stay here with you but don’t expect me to thank you for it.”

“Darcy, I-“ he stammered, pulling her closer and struggling to explain.

“Let go,” Darcy spat, trying to escape his grasp.

“You heard her,” Bucky growled, shoving Steve right out of the bed as the plates in his metal arm recalibrated noisily. Darcy quickly shimmied down the mattress and ran for the bathroom, locking herself in just in time for the tears to start. Steve was on his feet in a flash, gazing towards the washroom remorsefully and he swallowed hard.

“She’s crying,” he said softly, knowing full well that Bucky could hear her too. “I hope you’re satisfied.”

“Shit. I feel bad enough already,” Bucky sighed, sitting up at the edge of the bed slowly. The room fell silent and they seemed unable to do anything but listen to the sounds of Darcy softly sobbing. “I’ll do the goddamned supply run. You draw up a list while I go try to talk to her.”

“Good luck,” Steve responded, tearing a blank page out of his sketchbook. 

Darcy sat on the closed lid of the toilet, her throat burning as she sniffled quietly. She blew her nose and took in even breaths, trying to make the tears stop. Thoughts of Jane, the lab and her apartment swirled through her head and she wondered how much longer it would be before she could return to her old life. Maybe there was no going back at all. She was so tired of having so little control and she desperately missed her independence. 

A soft knock on the door to the tune of ‘Shave and a Haircut’ drew her attention and she stood up, rapping twice in reply and looked herself over in the mirror. Between the puffy eyes and the splotchy skin, she was an absolute wreck. It was almost bad enough to bring on another round of sobbing. She took in a deep breath and cleared her throat, trying to keep it together.

“You alright in there, sweetheart?” Bucky asked gently. She wasn’t entirely sure how to respond and opened the door, peering through the crack cautiously. His face fell as he took her in and her eyes began to well up with a fresh batch of tears. He pushed his way in and wrapped his arms around her just in time for her to fall apart. She buried her face in his chest, cheeks wet against his skin as he stroked her hair and held her close.

“I’m so sorry,” he sighed, pressing a kiss against the top of her head. “We didn’t mean to make you cry but we’ve gotta keep you safe.” 

“I hate this,” she sobbed. “I don’t want to do this anymore. I just want to go home.” Bucky rubbed her back in slow circles, giving her time to let it all out. 

“This must be awful hard for you,” he said soberly. “If I was in your shoes, trapped here with with two idiots, I’d be crying too.” Darcy choked out a laugh against his skin. “Wow. I was kind of expecting for you to argue and try to tell me that Steve and I aren’t so bad…” She laughed even harder and it made his stomach flip. “I really am sorry that you can’t come with me, doll. Is there anything special that I can bring you back to make this easier for you?” She looked up towards him with a smile and he wiped the last of her tears away with the soft pad of his thumb, gazing down at her expectantly.

“Well, obviously more coffee,” Darcy ventured. “Maybe some magazines or a book of crossword puzzles or some art supplies. No offence but I’m bored out of my fucking mind, Sarge. So, really anything you think might help me to pass the time.”

“I might have a few ideas,” he replied, licking his lips suggestively.

“Keep that up and you’ll never make it out of here,” she replied with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re right. I oughta get going,” he said reluctantly. “Any chance, you might try to mend fences with Steve while I’m gone? In case you hadn’t noticed, he’s crazy about you, sweetheart. We both are.”

“Yeah, alright,” she demurred, “but you better come back with something really, really good.”

“Count on it,” he responded, leaning down and kissing her breathless. She melted into his arms and lost herself in the firm press of his lips against hers. She’d expected that eventually the novelty would wear off but each time he kissed her seemed better than the last. His hands drifted towards the hem of her shirt and she drew back with a chuckle, slapping them away playfully. He scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder, murder-strutting out of the washroom as she squirmed beneath his grasp and swore revenge. She hit the mattress with a bounce as he dumped her on the bed and turned away, digging an outfit out of his drawers and pulling it on hastily.

“How’s that list coming?” Bucky asked, zipping and buttoning his pants.

“I think it’s done,” Steve replied, glancing away from the security feed playing on the wall-mounted television.

“Why don’t you have Darcy take a look and see if there’s anything she’d like to add?” Bucky suggested.

“Sure,” Steve replied, turning his attention back to the screen. “Knock yourself out, sweetheart.” Bucky rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, picking the list up off the coffee table and holding it out towards her as he approached the bed.

“It’s fine,” she said, waving him off. “Obviously, he doesn’t give a shit about what I think.”

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response,” Steve muttered sourly, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest.

“Alright,” Bucky sighed, his eyes moving back and forth between Steve and Darcy as he slipped the list into his pocket. “I’ll be back as fast as I can. How ‘bout a kiss for luck, doll?” Darcy stood up, glaring at Steve as she walked towards Bucky. Steve glanced towards them and narrowed his eyes as she looped her arms around the back of Bucky’s neck and pulled him down into a blistering kiss. Steve’s gaze returned to the security feed and he swallowed thickly as Darcy kissed Bucky so hard that he saw stars. 

“Holy shit,” Bucky gasped in a daze. “You two really oughta fight more often.” Darcy and Steve each responded with a withering look. “I’m kidding but seriously, try not to kill each other while I’m gone.”

“I can’t make any promises,” Darcy grumbled.

“We’ll be just fine,” Steve added stiffly. “Drive safe.”

Bucky walked out the door leaving them to stew in silence. Steve snuck furtive glances from the corner of his eye and tried to think of something to say as she walked towards the kitchen. She inspected the items on the counter carefully, frowning in response to a sudden rumble of her stomach. 

The muscles in Steve’s jaw tightened as his keen hearing detected the sound and he felt terrible for letting her go hungry on his watch. She deserved so much better than everything that was happening to her and she had every right to be angry about that. He realized that he hadn’t really taken much time to consider how frightening it might be for her, knowing that she had been targeted by the enemy or how frustrating it would be to go from living independently in New York City to essentially living as a prisoner in the middle of nowhere. He had to figure out a way to make things right with her.

As Darcy stood in the kitchen considering the terrible things she would do for a coffee, a lightbulb went off over her head. She dashed towards the closet excitedly and tore into her overnight bag, pulling out a handful of Starbucks VIA packets and a box of Strawberry Pop Tarts. How could she possibly have forgotten about her secret stash?! Her lips curled up into a wide grin as she stood up and strolled back to the kitchen whistling innocently. 

She turned on the faucet, filling the kettle and set it to boil. Steve watched her curiously, attempting to appear completely disinterested. She was hiding something in the sink, something that she had also kept hidden from him while she’d walked from the closet to the kitchen. He was just itching to find out what she had up her sleeve.

Standing on her tiptoes and staring into the kitchen cabinet, Darcy wondered whether to grab one mug or two. It seemed treasonous to even consider withholding breakfast from Captain America but he had really, really pissed her off. Decisions, decisions.

Steve couldn’t resist taking in the pale expanse of her curvy legs as she reached up into the cupboard, her nightshirt inching ever higher, barely managing to keep her covered. She peered over her shoulder and caught him red-handed.

“I thought your Ma raised you better than that,” she teased, grabbing two mugs out of the cupboard and setting them on the counter. “Who knew Captain America was such a creep?”

“I gotta admit, you’re making it awfully hard for me to keep watching the security feed,” Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck in that ‘aww, shucks’ adorable way that made her insides melt.

“So, why don’t you turn it off and come have some breakfast?” she asked, filling the mugs with hot water and sliding two Pop Tarts into the toaster.

“You actually managed to scrounge up a breakfast out of the stuff in the kitchen?” Steve asked, turning back towards the television reluctantly. The tinkle of metal against ceramic filled the room as she stirred the mugs, adding what remained of their cream and sugar. “Oh God, is that coffee? Please tell me that’s coffee.” Darcy carried the mugs over while Steve continued to watch the security cameras. The moment she set the mugs on the coffee table, his arm shot out, grabbing her and pulling her into his lap. Two piping hot pastries popped up out of the toaster and she watched his face light up even brighter. It was absolutely awe-inspiring.

“I better get those,” she said far more breathily than she’d intended.

“Yeah,” Steve replied, gazing down at her and blinking slowly. “I need to keep monitoring the security feeds anyhow.” His eyes moved back up to the television screen and she continued to watch him as the corners of her mouth began to twitch.

“Steve?” she asked after a quiet moment. He hummed a soft reply that made her weak in the knees. “If you want breakfast, you’ll have to release me from your kung-fu grip.”

“Oh, God! I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said, glancing down at her with a dreamy smile.

“Sorry for holding on to me too tightly or sorry for getting caught looking?” she mused, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

“Sorry for everything,” Steve replied solemnly. “Mostly I’m sorry that I didn’t really stop to consider how hard this might be for you until about ten minutes ago. You really are amazing.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m sorry too,” she replied with a smile. “Sorry I couldn’t go shopping with Bucky...” 

“Ooh. That hurts!” Steve winced, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“It’s nothing personal,” Darcy replied, removing the pastries from the toaster and setting them on a plate. “I’m just feeling a little stir crazy.”

“Under the circumstances, I’d be worried if you weren’t,” Steve replied as she placed the plate on the coffee table and sat down in the opposite chair. She bit into her Pop Tart with a blissful sigh that made him twitchy. He attempted to focus on the security feed and tried not to think about how much he loved the sounds she made when she was really enjoying herself or how badly he wanted to take her back to bed to see what other noises he could get out of her. 

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she watched him dip the frosted pastry into his coffee and cram the entire thing into his mouth. It just seemed… wrong. He washed it down with a long sip of coffee and set the empty mug on the table with a happy rumble that made her think back to rolling around in bed with him while Bucky stood watching from the kitchen. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, suddenly consumed by thoughts of his face buried in her neck, breath hot against her skin and his hand jammed between her thighs. 

“Any chance I might get some more of that?” he asked.

“Huh?!” she sputtered, jolted from her day dream. His eyes moved from the confused look on her face to his empty mug and back again. “Oh, more coffee… Sure, Cap. Sorry, my mind was… somewhere else.” She stood up, moving towards him and bent down to retrieve his coffee mug. 

“I hear that,” he said, gently trailing his fingers up along the back of her thigh. The mug slipped from her hand as she shivered and her skin rippled with goosebumps in response to the delightful sensation of his touch. Steve caught the falling mug easily and held it out towards her with the handle hooked over his index finger, his eyes fixed on the television screen. 

“What happens when you have to use the washroom?” she asked, removing the cup from his hand. 

“Hopefully, Bucky will be back before then,” he replied. “If not, I guess I could contact HQ and ask for a few minutes of remote monitoring of the security feeds.”

“Maybe you should do that,” she breathed, stepping closer. “I could really use a solid fifteen minutes of your undivided attention.” Steve turned towards her and gulped adorably, discovering her ample chest directly at eye-level. 

“Considering that they can’t even fill in a form properly, I’d rather not involve them unless it’s absolutely necessary,” he replied, glancing up at her remorsefully. 

“What if I said it was ‘absolutely necessary’?” she asked, wetting her lips.

“I’d say that I’m very tempted to make that call,” he responded, “but I’m on duty and I have orders to make sure that you stay safe. Without Bucky here, it’s up to me to hold the fort.”

“Oh, that’s funny,” she said, knitting her brows. “I could’ve sworn that you were Captain America.”

“I am Captain America,” he responded with a sigh. “If you’re trying to make a point, why don’t you cut to the chase, sweetheart?”

“Any one of those people at HQ would be happy to do Captain America a solid,” she purred, running her fingers up and down the front of his chest. “And if not, you give the orders and they follow. Isn’t that how the chain of command works? You should throw your weight around a little.” 

“Is that what you want?” he asked, looking up at her through his long lashes, his eyes tinted with just the slightest hint of menace. “Assertiveness?” It was so ridiculously hot that she couldn’t seem to formulate an answer and simply stood staring in a daze. 

“I asked you a question,” he continued, abruptly rising to his feet and pulling her against his solid body forcefully. “Is this what you want?” She gazed up at him as he stood towering above her unsure whether she even remembered how to breathe and nodded a slow affirmation. His lips turned up into a filthy grin that made her knees buckle and she wondered exactly what she had just gotten herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. xo

His strong hands were suddenly all over her, effortlessly guiding her down into his empty seat. He moved to the back of the chair, sliding it across the floor until it was directly in front of the television. The screen was divided into quarters, each displaying the feed from a different security camera outside the cabin. 

“I need you to pay attention to what’s happening on the feeds,” he instructed, reaching down and plucking the coffee mug from her hand. “Watch for anything suspicious – cars, people, anything out of place. I don’t want to catch you looking away. Do you understand?”

“Yessir,” she replied as her eyes drifted over the screen. Something about her response seemed to scratch a primal itch in some deep dark part of him that he’d almost forgotten existed. 

Steve collected the other mug and the empty plate from the coffee table and strode off towards the kitchen, leaving her to monitor the feeds. She heard the faucet and the clatter of dishes in the sink and resisted the urge to look away from the television.

“Do we need to establish a safe word or something?” she asked archly. “This feels just a cool grey shade or two short of fifty.”

“Boy, you don’t get out much, do you?” he teased, drying his hands on a dish towel.

“Not so much lately,” she sighed.

“Yeah, I guess not,” he replied, tapping out a brief message on his mobile phone and glancing towards her with a grin. “So, what is your safe word?”

“Am I going to need it?” she asked cheekily.

“Better safe than sorry,” he whispered into her ear hotly, suddenly directly behind her.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” she exclaimed, glancing over her shoulder in a panic as her entire body jolted in surprise. Steve stood leaning against the back of her chair with a smirk and shook his head in disappointment.

“Eyes on the security feed,” he chided. “And I gotta say, that’s the worst safe word I’ve ever heard.”

“You startled me,” she groused, turning back towards the television stiffly. “My safe word, if you must know, is ‘mace.’”

“That’s much better,” he said, dropping to his knees and moving to the front of her chair. “Nice and clear, without leaving any room for confusion.” The legs of her chair scraped across the floor as it slid back slightly. Her breath caught in her chest as his fingers wrapped firmly around her ankle and lifted it over his shoulder. The feeling of him effortlessly moving her just the way he wanted set her pulse racing. 

“What are you doing?” she demanded, eyes fixed on the screen as he continued to reposition her with increasing impatience.

“Throwing my weight around a little,” he teased, his breath buffeting her skin deliciously. “Isn’t that what you wanted? Keep watching the cameras or I’m going to stop.”

"Steve, I can’t-" she began to protest as he lowered his head, grasping her hips and lit into her with a vengeance. Her back arched instinctively in response to the feeling of his eager mouth devouring her and his tongue gliding over her clit at super human speed. It was total sensory overload. She moaned incomprehensibly, digging her heels into his back and her nails into the leather arm rests, willing her eyes to stay open and focused on the screen. Steve gazed up at her, taking in the determined look of concentration on her face as she watched the security feeds and he had to admit that he was impressed. He’d always liked a challenge. 

She silently repeated the number of each camera as her eyes moved from one corner of the screen to the next and Steve’s tongue smoothly etched his name, rank and serial number into her again and again. He alternated his speed just enough to keep her off balance – winding her up and letting her go, a ridiculously terrible tease that left her burning for more. Her hips bucked up against his face erratically and he twitched inside his pants with each raspy cry of his name. He looked up at her, amazed to find that her beautiful blue eyes somehow managed to stay focused on the television. Something about it only seemed to make him hotter. 

His grip tightened, fingers digging into the curve of her hips as he pulled her closer with a growl that made her eyelashes flutter. His tongue stilled, flattening against her solidly and she squirmed under his grasp. Her nails cut into the buttery leather as she clutched the armrests of her chair so hard that her knuckles whitened. 

“Oh, fuck, please,” she gasped, grinding against his face.

Darcy’s vision blurred as he abruptly hauled her out of her chair and up against his body, handily defying the laws of physics with the greatest of ease. Before she could regain her bearings, he rolled on top of her, sliding his pants down and pushing up her nightshirt. His slick lips came crashing against hers, hot and hungry and the taste of herself on his tongue made her eyes roll back in her head. He kissed her senseless, his full weight flattening her against the cold floorboards intent and unyielding.

“Steve, wait,” Darcy gasped out, briefly managing to escape the insistent press of his lips. “The security feeds…”

“I don’t care,” he replied between urgent kisses, reaching a hand down and lining himself up against her. “I want you... God, I want you... Let ‘em come and try to take you away from me. Right now you’re all mine.” 

“Oh, Steve,” she breathed, far too turned on to be conflicted over her response to his statement of claim. This was a different side of him and she couldn’t deny that it was really, really working for her. It seemed to be bringing out another side of her as well. “Show me.”

Steve didn’t hesitate to respond, seizing every soft inch of her and filling it to the brim with the piece of him that was hard and throbbing. She blurted out a sharp string of profanity in response to the overwhelming searing stretch as her muscles twitched around him. Before she had a moment to adjust, he began driving himself into her with solid strokes that had her seeing a galaxy of stars. 

She was used to setting the pace with Steve, starting out slow and working her way up incrementally but his usual careful concern had vanished without a trace and what remained was raw and unrestrained. And hot. So incredibly, indescribably hot that she thought she might lose her goddamned mind. He kissed her as if his life depended on it, swallowing down a muffled moan of his name as he fucked her relentlessly.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and his fingers sank into the outside of her thighs as he forcefully unhitched them and pushed them back to the floor. He thrust into her harder, driving out sharp breaths with each powerful stroke as she writhed beneath him on the hardwood. His large hands mapped out her luscious curves, greedily taking in every inch like he couldn’t get enough. She hooked her arms behind his neck, scraping her nails across his scalp and he reached back gathering her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head.

“Holy shit,” she exclaimed, turning her face away and gasping for breath. “I was so right.”

“About what?” he murmured against her skin as he ran his tongue along the side of her neck. She arched her back against him, straining under his grasp and he held her arms firmly in place, grazing her pulse point with the sharp edge of his teeth.

“You oughta throw your weight around more often,” she replied with a wide smile. “It’s so fucking hot.”

“Is that right?” he asked, raising his head and gazing down at her with a wicked grin. Before she could respond, he released her wrists, withdrew from her and rose to his knees. She looked up at him in confusion as he suddenly rolled her over and roughly repositioned her on all fours. Her eyes clasped shut and she held her breath as she let him take complete control. 

“Show me,” he ordered, grabbing a fistful of her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and widened at the sight of his thick, glistening cock hovering inches from her face.

“Yessir,” she replied, wetting her lips and swallowing hard. He gazed down at her heatedly, digging his teeth into his lower lip as he pressed himself into her mouth. She ran her tongue over him, relaxing her jaw and her mouth filled with the taste of own brand as he tested out just how much of him she could take. His fingers tightened in her hair and she held her mouth open, inviting him in eagerly. He delighted at the delicious tease of the slick warmth of her slackened lips and tongue surrounding him and the coarse, wet sound of her taking him in hot and sloppy. She looked up at him through her dark lashes and reached a hand between her legs, rubbing her clit with two fingers. 

“Not yet. I’ve got dibs,” he ordered, tugging her hair sharply. His eyes seared into hers, daring her to disobey as she withdrew her hand reluctantly and placed her palm back on the floor. “So good… and all mine, aren’t you?” His grip on her hair loosened and she hummed and nodded in approval. “C’mon and show me, sweetheart.” He licked his lips and took in a fortifying breath as she glanced up at him expectantly. She could hardly believe her ears as he uttered, “Suck.”

Her cheeks hollowed out as she eagerly complied with his instructions, expertly sucking him clean and sweeping away the last traces of herself with her tongue. He watched in rapt attention, rolling his lower lip between his teeth, acutely aware that he was playing with fire. If he allowed her to keep going, he wasn’t going to last much longer but it felt so good that he could hardly resist the urge to let her continue. He typically had a short refractory period, but knowing his luck, it’d probably end up being the first time he couldn’t muster up an encore. It just wasn’t something that he was willing to risk. Her tongue swirled over him exquisitely and he abruptly withdrew from her mouth with a low hiss.

“God, I’d love to let you finish,” he sighed, looking down at her with a sly grin, “but I’m not through fucking you yet.” He crawled across the floor, circling her with a predatory glean in his eye and took up position behind her. She glanced back at him over her shoulder as he carefully swept her long dark hair over the other.

“So pretty,” he said, running his hands down the sides of her body.

“And all yours,” she added, wiggling her ass enticingly. “At least until Bucky gets back…”

“Hope he likes sloppy seconds,” he replied, setting a large hand on her hip and stroking himself with the other. 

“I’m pretty sure he does,” she chuckled as he aligned himself between her slick lips. “In case you hadn’t noticed, he’s kind of a manwhore.”

“Fuck. Language, Darcy!” he growled through gritted teeth. “Easy on the ‘w’ word.”

“Oh, you like that?” she teased, looking back towards him over her shoulder. “You better hurry your ass up before I say it again. Time to take the bull by the horrrrns.”

“Darcy, please,” he groaned. “It’s not funny.”

“You’re right,” she sighed begrudgingly. “It’s fucking hilarious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're looking for more of Steve and Darcy, why not check out my very first ShieldShock fic: [If This Car's A Rockin'...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8138443)? xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update. Let me know what you think! Full disclosure: this might be triggery for some, so you might want to tune back in next chapter if you aren't sure. xo

Steve leaned forward, supporting his weight on one arm and wrapped his other hand over her mouth. His lips ghosted over the curve of her neck as he pressed himself into her slowly, giving her time to savour every rigid inch. The vibration of her muffled moan against his palm filled his mind with a torrent of terrible ideas – thoughts so dark that he hardly recognized them as his own. He let out a shaky breath against her skin and her slick heat pulsed around him sublimely. His hand slid lower, grasping her chin and he covered her lips with his index finger as he thrust into her with long, slow strokes. She arched her back, inviting him in deeper and he took full advantage of her hospitality.

She focused on the feeling of him moving inside of her, the heat of his breath on the back of her neck and the press of his finger against her lips keeping her silent. Something wasn’t right. He was holding back and that didn’t suit her at all. She flicked her tongue against his finger and snapped at it with her teeth, squeezing her thighs together tightly and eliciting a strangled groan. 

Her lips parted and he pressed himself into the soft warmth of her mouth, clenching his jaw in response to the swirl of her tongue over his skin. The corners of her lips twitched as his pace quickened and she hummed obscenely in an effort to spur him on. The sensation resonated through every part of him, making him tingle all over. He rasped his teeth against her skin with a growl and her arms began to give way as the room filled with the sharp wet sound of each stroke. It was so delightfully raunchy that she let out a distorted cry of his name, the edge of her teeth gently digging into his finger.

“Suck,” he ordered, snapping his hips and pressing into her mouth further. She closed her lips and complied without hesitation. “Mmm… I like a girl who respects the chain of command. Go on and touch yourself for me, sweetheart.” Her hand rose from the floor and she deftly rubbed her clit, sucking on his finger with a vulgar slurping sound. 

“So goddamned good and so goddamned filthy,” he breathed, pressing a hot kiss against the side of her neck. She hummed an acknowledgement, muscles pulsing around his cock in a sharp burst. His weight began to steadily flatten her against the floor and she turned her head resting her burning cheek against the cool hardwood. He somehow seemed to blanket every inch of her body with his own and she continued to suck on his finger gently. 

“Now you’re going to take it harder,” he instructed, nuzzling up against the side of her neck. 

He rose to his knees, nearly withdrawing from her completely and pinned her head to the floor beneath his hand. She made a soft noise of complaint as he briskly raised her ass into the air, twisting her like a pretzel. The position was equal parts degrading and uncomfortable but in this case two wrongs made a right and she couldn’t seem to get enough of his rough treatment. He gazed down at her, folded up against the floor beneath his hands just the way he wanted, exposed and waiting for everything he could dish out. His hand moved over the curve of her ass appreciatively and she sucked his finger hungrily, eager for him to start moving again. 

He grabbed her hip and her eyes clamped shut as he began thrusting into her, each stroke just a little faster and deeper than the last. His strong hands pressed against her, holding her in place so firmly that she could scarcely move as he continued to drive himself into her mercilessly. She let out a muffled moan and rubbed her fingers over her clit, delighting in the sensation of constriction and the throbbing ache between her legs as the room filled with the slap of each collision. 

He watched her and offered soft noises of encouragement, thrilling at every harsh jolt of her body against the floor as he tested her limits. Her eyes flicked open as the sound of her pulse filled her ears and she caught him staring at her with a wild look in his eyes that made her entire body flush with excitement. She brushed her tongue over his finger and moaned out a breathy cry of his name, scrabbling at the edge of the abyss.

“Arms behind your back,” he directed brusquely. She shivered in response to the sound of his voice, moaning shamelessly as her skin rippled with goosebumps. The muscles in his jaw tightened and his body thrummed with arousal as he took her in greedily. 

“You like that, don’t you?” he asked, removing his finger from her mouth and slowing his movements.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” she replied breathlessly. “It’s so goddamned good.”

“Then why aren’t your arms behind your back?” he demanded sternly. Her muscles contracted around him firmly and she let out a strangled groan as he grabbed her wrists and folded them behind her. 

“I asked you a question,” he growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging sharply.

“Please, Steve! I can’t,” she gasped out desperately. “I’m so close.” 

He withdrew from her so abruptly that she was left reeling and crying out in protest. Steve shushed her and gently ran a finger along inside of her thigh. She let out a needy whine burning for release. Her hand began to move from behind her back destined for the throbbing slickness between her legs.

“Stop that,” Steve barked as his fist tightened in her hair. She froze, gasping in response to the searing in her scalp and his hot breath against her skin. 

“You can’t follow a simple instruction. You can’t answer a simple question. You can’t resist the urge to touch yourself without being told to stop,” he observed as he continued to lightly trace his fingers over her skin. “What a disappointment.” Her eyes rolled back in her head and she bit back a moan, as her body thrummed with arousal. “What have you got to say for yourself?” She swallowed thickly, working up the strength to respond.

“I… I’m sorry,” she replied, as he let go of her and rose to his feet, stepping out of the pants that were somehow still pooled around his ankles. “Please, Steve. I want you... so bad.” 

“Crawl,” he ordered, loosely grabbing a handful of her hair and leading her towards the bed. She followed behind him, roiling with inner turmoil. She had always been a strong and fiercely independent woman, living her life on her own terms. Now she was crawling on her hands and knees and worse than that she loved it. She felt ashamed and disappointed with herself and like an absolute traitor to her gender. He roughly directed her up onto the mattress and the wetness between her legs pulsed intensely. 

“Take off your nightshirt and get on your back,” he instructed with a sharp slap of her ass. She could feel his eyes searing into her as she pulled her shirt off over her head, tossing it aside and moved into position in the centre of the mattress. He gazed down at her enraptured and it suddenly occurred to her that she had no reason to feel ashamed or disappointed - exploring her sexuality was perfectly natural. She wasn’t a traitor to her gender. Darcy Lewis was a goddamned hero. 

“Much better,” he said, approaching the foot of the bed. “Spread your legs and tuck your hands behind your back.” She quickly did as he instructed, wincing slightly in discomfort as he covered her body with his own and the backs of her hands pressed into her with a searing bite. 

“You like that don’t you?” he asked, cupping her face between his large hands, kissing her softly and thrusting into her in long slow strokes. “Tell me.”

“Uh huh,” she replied. “Please don’t stop. It feels so good.”

“You aren’t uncomfortable with your arms like that?” he teased, brushing his thumbs against her cheeks. 

“Oh, fuck. I… I love it,” she ground out. “Please, Steve. I’m yours. I’m all yours. Please… Please don’t stop.”

“I’m right here,” he replied, continuing to press himself into her with smooth, solid strokes. “You’re gonna get it until you give me what I want, until you come for me, sweetheart.” The steely determination in his gaze only served to emphasize his words and sent her rocketing towards the verge as every part of her throbbed crying out for more. 

The front door swung open forcefully and they looked towards it in a moment of sheer panic.

“Honey, I’m home,” Bucky called out, stepping over the threshold, laden with shopping bags. 

“Oh, shit!” he exclaimed, eyes wide in genuine surprise at finding Steve and Darcy in bed together. 

“Oh, fuck!” Darcy cried out as every muscle in her body contracted sharply and her climax came rushing over her like a runaway freight train.

“Oh, Darcy!” Steve moaned, unloading inside of her in a frenzy of erratic thrusts. She let out a low whine, wringing him out in hot, hard clenches as every inch of her flushed with blissful release. Steve’s lips turned up into a lazy grin as he watched her come unglued, unsure whether he had ever seen anything more beautiful. She wriggled her hands out from under her back and pulled him down towards her kissing him deeply, delighting in the knowledge that Bucky was still watching. Steve hummed warmly as she sucked on his tongue and her slick heat continued to pulse around him weakly.

They lay together basking in the afterglow and delicious languid kisses as they drifted back down to reality. Darcy couldn’t seem to get enough of the closeness they shared as his lips glided over hers and his hand stroked her hair. He wondered how long they could stay as they were, uncertain whether he had experienced such intimacy with anyone before. She loved the way he stayed inside of her, supporting his weight on his arms and the sound of his thoroughly contented sighs as his lips pressed against hers. He snuck furtive glances at her face as her eyes remained closed. Her flushed, dewy skin and her dreamy expression made his stomach flip. She was easily the prettiest thing that he’d ever seen.

Darcy shivered in response to the feeling of Bucky’s bionic fingers gently tracing over the inside of her ankle and Steve groaned into her mouth in response to the sensation of her trembling beneath him. His cock twitched inside of her as Bucky’s hand trailed over the inside of her calf and Darcy’s hips bucked up against him shamelessly.

“You up for round two already?” Steve asked gazing down at her incredulously. His stomach suddenly growled loudly and he frowned. “Let’s take five and get something to eat...” 

“Alright,” she sighed. Steve pressed a soft kiss against her lips and withdrew himself carefully. She rolled onto her side and watched with a contented smile as he clumsily strutted off in search of his pants and sustenance. 

Bucky’s bionic arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and hauled her up against his solid body and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing her ravenously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think. xo

“Is this it?” Steve called from the kitchen, rifling through a grocery bag.

“Perishables are in the fridge and there’s more out in the car,” Bucky replied, pressing his lips against the back of Darcy’s shoulder. “Say, I’m all for you two kissing and making up but-“

“I texted HQ,” Steve interrupted. “They’re covering the feeds until tomorrow.”

“Now how the hell’d you convince him to do that?” Bucky whispered in her ear.

“I’m going to whip up an omelette,” Steve said. “Either of you interested?”

“I’m good,” Bucky replied. “I ate an entire cherry pie in the grocery store’s parking lot.” Darcy groaned in disgust and he pulled her in tighter, whispering in her ear, “Don’t worry! I left room for you, sweetheart.”

“How about you, Darcy?” Steve asked as Bucky rolled her on to her back and began kissing his way down her body.

“No, thanks,” she said grabbing a handful of Bucky’s hair, looking into his eyes shaking her head slowly from side-to-side. He crawled on top of her and she lost herself in his cool blue gaze as he hovered above her closely.

“Are you sure?” he whispered with a saucy grin that made her insides squishy. “I don’t mind sloppy seconds.”

“Yeah. I basically called that,” she replied, outlining the edges of the crimson star emblazoned on his shoulder with her index finger. “It’s a very generous offer but I’m going to take a hard pass.”

“Your loss,” he sniffed.

“It’s nothing personal,” she sighed, “but you’ll have to go easy on me. Earlier, Steve was a little… rough.” Bucky looked at her skeptically and she responded with a weak shrug.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Bucky asked as the muscles in his jaw twitched slightly.

“It was consensual, if that’s what you’re asking,” she replied, blinking slowly as he stared at her in disbelief.

“Well, now I’ve heard it all,” he said, knitting his brows. “You know, we don’t have to do anything at all. We can wait… if that’s better for you.” It was so sweet that it made her heart skip a beat. 

“What if I don’t want to wait?” she asked with a flick of her eyebrow. “You can go easy on me, can’t you?” Bucky licked his lips, eyeing her hungrily.

“Were they out of spinach?” Steve called from the kitchen. 

“Nope,” Bucky ground out, rolling his eyes. Darcy bit into her lip, resisting the urge to laugh and his gaze moved between her eyes and her mouth almost as if he was trying to decide which he liked best.

“Well, did you buy any?” Steve continued.

“Yes,” Bucky snapped, glancing back over his shoulder in irritation. “It’s either in the bags or in the fridge or out in the car.”

“In the car?” Steve asked. “Were you planning on leaving it out there?”

Bucky rolled off of Darcy and rose to his feet with a growl, stalking towards the kitchen angrily.

“How about a ‘thanks for making the supply run, Bucky!’?” he seethed as the plates in his metal arm buzzed and shifted.

“Why bother bringing back supplies if you’re going to leave them in the car and let them spoil?” Steve quipped, whisking his bowl of eggs a little harder than necessary.

“You’re skating on thin ice,” Bucky growled. “I’m gonna chock this up to hangriness. Keep it up and you better practice spittin’ out teeth ‘cause I’ve got a piping hot knuckle sandwich with your name on it.” Steve scoffed and Bucky’s hand balled up threateningly. “And what’s this I hear about you being rough with Darcy? She’s not built like us. You oughta pick on someone your own size.” Darcy threw her arm over her face with a groan.

“Consensual,” she sighed. “I already told you that it was consensual…”

“You don’t actually think I’d hurt her, do you?” Steve asked. The pain in his voice made Darcy’s stomach lurch. Bucky briskly turned away and stormed out the front door.

Darcy pulled her nightshirt back on and ran after him. As she reached for the doorknob, Steve’s large hand settled firmly on her shoulder, holding her in place. She looked up at Steve over her shoulder and he swallowed, finding his mouth suddenly dry.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked quietly. 

“I’m fine,” Darcy sighed. “Bucky’s just being dramatic.”

“He’s got a point though,” Steve replied with a frown. As Darcy took a breath preparing to argue, Bucky threw the door open. Steve’s hand shot out bracing it closed before it could hit her in the face. 

“Hey, what’s the big idea?” Bucky grumbled, struggling to open the door. “I’ve got your precious spinach. Let me in!” Darcy stepped aside and Steve removed his hand, allowing Bucky entry. 

“Watch what you’re doing,” Steve growled, shoving him backwards with a hand against his chest. “You nearly killed her. She was standing right behind the door, chasing after your sorry ass.”

“Get your hands offa me,” Bucky snarled impulsively. His expression slowly softened as Steve’s words registered and he looked towards Darcy with a mixture of appreciation and concern. “You chased after me?” he asked with a grin. She winked at Bucky and beckoned Steve over with a curl of her finger. Bucky shook his head and carried the grocery bags to the kitchen as Steve wrapped her up in his arms and gazed down at her warmly. 

“Please go eat something,” she purred. “You’re a real pain in the ass when you’re hungry.”

“Alright,” he sighed, “but it’ll cost you…” He leaned down and gave her a long, slow kiss that made her stomach fluttery. She melted into him, delighting in the smooth slide of his lips and the warm press of his body against hers. He gave no sign of stopping and began slowly moving them towards the kitchen as he continued to kiss her breathless. Bucky put the last of the produce in the fridge, watching as Steve backed Darcy up against the counter. He approached them slowly and set the spinach down beside her. She reached out, grabbing his bionic wrist as he turned away and he stopped in his tracks as she set his hand on her thigh. His fingers slipped beneath the hem of her nightshirt and she let out a soft hum that both men felt all the way in soles of their feet. Steve’s stomach growled again and he broke away from Darcy reluctantly.

“I don’t want to stop kissing you but I’m starving,” he sighed, squeezing her so tightly she could scarcely breathe.

“A man’s gotta eat,” she squeaked. He loosened his grip and covered her in a flurry of soft kisses. It was so easy to get carried away with her. “Alright. That’s enough,” she said squirming out of his grasp. She only just managed to escape when Bucky pulled her towards him and she collided against his muscular body with a gasp. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in like he couldn’t get enough and a low rumble emanated from deep inside his chest. She hooked her hands over the tops of his shoulders as the sensation of his hot breath against her skin threatened to make her knees buckle. 

“God, you smell so good. It’s driving me crazy,” Bucky whispered in her ear.

“I haven’t even had a shower yet,” she groused. “I’m super gross, dude.”

“I guess I just like you filthy,” he replied, kissing her hungrily.

“Same here,” Steve added cheerfully, pouring the bowl that he had been whisking into a hot skillet. 

“Boy, you fellas sure know how to make a girl feel special,” she teased, sinking her fingers into Bucky’s dark hair. “I’m not sure whether to feel flattered or disgusted.”

“A bit of both is probably normal,” Steve offered. “Although, neither of us really qualifies as an authority on that subject.” Bucky huffed out a laugh against her skin that made her tingle in all sorts of unexpected places.

“Normal’s so overrated,” she replied.

“God, could you be any more perfect?” Bucky sighed dreamily. “How the hell did we ever get so lucky, punk?”

“I haven’t got the foggiest idea,” Steve responded, flipping his omelette carefully.

“From what I’ve heard, you were way overdue,” she quipped. “And I’ve gotta say, I kinda feel like you’re getting the short-end of the deal compared to me.” Both men burst into peals of hysterical laughter.

“What’s so funny?!” she asked in bewilderment as the men struggled to compose themselves. 

“We’re just amazed to hear that you feel that way,” Steve replied, retrieving a plate from the cupboard. “You shouldn’t sell yourself short, sweetheart.”

“I’m pretty sure that most people prefer us in limited quantities,” Bucky added, taking a seat at the chrome dinette and pulling her into his lap. 

“Well, I can think of worse ways to spend an indeterminate stretch in captivity,” she said. “Although, that might just be the Stockholm Syndrome talking.”

“We aren’t holding you hostage,” Bucky sighed as Steve set his plate on the table and joined them, sliding into the opposite chair. 

“Oh, in that case, I guess I’ll be going,” she said, standing up with an air of determination. “Thanks for everything! It’s been a slice.” She waved goodbye and turned away, walking towards the closet. The men shared a long look of amusement as Steve slowly savoured his omelette. Bucky pushed his chair back from the table and rose to his feet, glancing towards Darcy uncertainly. She retrieved her bag and set it on the bed as he approached her silently. 

The moment she turned towards the chest of drawers, he picked her bag up off the bed and returned it to storage. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the closet door, watching her dig her clothes out of the drawers. She turned towards the bed with her arms loaded and her eyes moved from the empty spot where she’d left her bag towards the closet and seared into Bucky resentfully. 

“It isn’t safe for you to leave,” he said softly. She rolled her eyes dramatically and stiffly turned back towards the dresser, cramming her clothes into the drawers with a growl. He licked his lips and quietly stalked towards her, bracketing her between his arms with his hands resting against the top of the chest of drawers. His hot breath against her skin made her heart beat faster and she clenched her jaw in a valiant attempt to resist his charms. She could feel the heat radiating off his body as he occupied her space and it made the dull ache between her legs pulse exquisitely. 

“I gotta admit, you got me feelin’ awfully conflicted,” he breathed between scorching presses of his mouth against her skin. “I want to hold the door open for you and watch you escape but I know that I can’t. Part of me’s glad. I like being here with you, being close to you. I’m not ready to let go yet.” She bit back a gasp, keeping her body rigid as he held her against the dresser and his stubble rasped against her. “And I hate seeing you upset but it makes me so fucking hard when you’re good and salty. Any idea what that’s all about?”

“I… I don’t know,” she stammered struggling to formulate a coherent response as he threatened to overwhelm her completely, “but I guess that’s a good thing because you can be super fucking irritating.” He responded with soft groan, grinding himself up against her and grazed the side of her neck with his teeth. Her lips turned up into a wicked grin as she feigned a sour grumble and drove him into a frenzy.

“You’re driving me outta my goddamned mind,” he growled, unbuckling his belt and undressing himself at super human speed. His lips ghosted over her skin as he somehow managed to keep her pinned against the dresser while he tore off his clothes. “Tell me to stop,” he whispered, grabbing the hem of her nightshirt and pulling it off over her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thrilling conclusion! Hope you like it. Let me know what you thought. xo

“Why?” she retorted tartly. “If I have to stay, might as well make the most of it…”

“Gotta love that enthusiasm,” he replied, bending her over the dresser impatiently and lining himself up against her. Her legs dangled over the front edge, feet hovering above the floor as he pressed himself into her with a solid stroke, forcing out a breathy cry of his name. They heard a clatter from the direction of the kitchen as the plate that Steve was rinsing slipped out of his hands and hit the bottom of the sink. “See what you do to us, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, moving inside of her in long, smooth strokes as his hands drifted over her curves insatiably.

Steve took in a deep breath and looked down at the plate, shaking his head. The sound of Darcy’s voice calling out Bucky’s name had him at full attention. As much as he enjoyed watching the two of them together, he wondered if he shouldn’t give them some privacy. It only seemed fair given how much he had enjoyed his time alone with Darcy while Bucky was out on the supply run. He picked up the plate, loaded it into the dishwasher and dried his hands off on a dish towel, trying his best to ignore the enticing sounds coming from the other side of the room.

“I can’t take credit for that,” Darcy said breathily as Bucky continued to slide himself between her slick lips.

“Oh, no? Why don’t we ask him, doll?” he suggested, grinding his hips against her. “I’ll bet I’m right.”

“I thought you might want me all to yourself,” she replied as his metal fingers gripped her hip tighter.

“You asked me to go easy on you,” he teased. “I’m just trying to keep things interesting. Either way, we’re switching this up ‘cause I’m just dyin’ to kiss you.” He withdrew from her, lifting and flipping her effortlessly. She sat on top of the dresser and gazed at his pretty face, reaching up and lacing her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck as he wrapped her legs around his waist. His mouth captured hers in a sizzling kiss and they traded muffled moans as pulled her towards him and sheathed himself inside of her. 

She tilted her head slightly, parting her lips and invited him in hot and filthy as he thrust into her in slow, measured strokes. He took his time with her, kissing her thoroughly as if they had all the time in the world. She twisted a lock of his hair around her finger and swept her tongue over his, delighting in the sensuous stretch of each unhurried slide of him inside of her. His thumbs brushed against her skin and he hummed warmly, the corners of his lips twitching as her arms and legs tightened around him and she burned to get closer. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, gasping curses against his skin as he suddenly lifted her up off the dresser, holding her against him and squeezed the breath right out of her. 

Steve sat at the kitchen table, flipping through one of the magazines Bucky had picked up for Darcy at the store, trying to distract himself from thoughts of what his best friend was doing to his best girl. The muscles in his jaw twitched at the sound of Darcy’s breathy burst of profanity and he stiffened, willing himself to stay in his seat. He took a long sip of his coffee, rereading the same paragraph for the third time as Bucky casually strutted towards the kitchen with a writhing Darcy Lewis wrapped around his waist. Steve sat agape, watching as Bucky pressed her up against the counter top, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer without breaking his stride. Bucky twisted off the lid with his bionic hand and took a long sip as Darcy grazed the side of his neck with the sharp edge of her teeth. He couldn’t resist pressing the cold glass against her back.

“Oh, you rotten bastard!” she squealed with a shiver. Bucky left out a strangled groan as the sensation of her trembling threatened to finish him off on the spot and Steve winced, biting into the side of his mouth as he looked on. She thrilled at Bucky’s struggle to hold it together and tightened her fist in his hair, pulling his lips towards hers and kissing him hungrily. He set his empty bottle on the counter and thrust into her harder as she delighted in the bright taste of hops on his tongue. 

“Is he watching us, sweetheart?” Bucky whispered into her ear hotly. She looked towards the kitchen table, humming a soft affirmation as she found Steve’s warm blue gaze searing into her thirstily. He stared into her eyes and brazenly licked his lips without the slightest hint of discomfort. 

“I can’t stop thinking about the first night we were together,” Bucky breathed. “The way you looked at me while Steve was fucking you. The way you looked at me when you begged him to give it to you. I think you liked it too… Having me watch while he got you off.”

“Oh, fuck… Yes,” she gasped out, gazing into Steve’s eyes while the deepest parts of her throbbed intensely. 

“I fucking knew it,” Bucky drawled, nuzzling the side of her neck. “You like the way he’s watching right now?”

“I love it,” she replied without hesitation. “Please don’t stop. It feels so good.”

“Tell him,” Bucky whispered in a steamy puff of breath against the shell of her ear. “I want to hear you tell him how much you like it.” Darcy’s lashes fluttered as her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned incomprehensibly as the entire filthy business overwhelmed her completely. Steve clutched the edge of the kitchen table so hard that the metal began to warp beneath his fingers and he found himself entirely unable to tear his eyes away as he let out a long unsteady breath.

“C’mon. What’s the hold up? Go on and tell him for me,” Bucky whispered enticingly. She could practically hear the shit-eating smirk in his voice as he punctuated his request with sharp snaps of his hips that hit her in all the right places. He really was the fucking worst. She swallowed hard, willing her eyes to focus on Steve’s face as Bucky drew her earlobe into the soft warmth of his sinful mouth and sucked gently. Her eyes met Steve’s and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile that made her swoon. She wet her lips and took in a breath, working her way up to speech as his eyebrow flicked up invitingly. 

“Hey Steve,” she said huskily, trailing her fingers over the plates in Bucky’s metal arm. “I got a secret... Promise not to tell?”

“Promise,” he replied, eyeing her squarely. “It stays between you and me… and Bucky. I guess…” Bucky huffed out a laugh against her skin and tugged her earlobe between his teeth.

“Good,” she purred appreciatively. “Bucky likes to watch while you fuck me. He loves watching while you get me off. He can’t stop thinking about it.” Steve’s brows furrowed adorably as Darcy burst out laughing and Bucky drew back looking at her indignantly. 

“That isn’t what we discussed,” he said sourly.

“Oh, it isn’t?” she asked with a wicked grin. He rolled his eyes unable to argue and glanced over his shoulder at Steve. The two men shared a long meaningful look. “You both fucking love it,” Darcy broke in, “and so do I. That’s what makes it so goddamned good.” Steve and Bucky took a moment to consider her words.

“Seems to me like she’s onto something,” Steve said, shrugging weakly.

“Yeah. The math checks out,” Bucky replied, turning back towards her. “So, why don’t the three of us climb into bed together and see just how goddamned good it can get?”

“You’re sure you don’t want me all to yourself, Sarge?” she asked, cocking her head slightly. Bucky answered by lifting her up off the counter and kissing her deeply. She clung to him as he kissed her senseless and took careful steps towards the dinette. He spread her out on the tabletop, flat on her back as Steve gazed down at her keenly. The cold press of the metal against her bare skin made her shiver as Bucky began thrusting into her and working her clit with his bionic thumb. 

Darcy took in a breath to cry out and Steve leaned in, covering her lips in upside-down kisses that made her feel tingly all over. She reached out wildly, placing one hand at the back of Steve’s neck and pulling him closer and wrapping the other around Bucky’s bionic wrist. Both men responded with soft noises of enjoyment and she brushed her thumbs against them inviting more of everything they had to offer. 

Steve covertly slipped his hand down the front of his pants and began stroking himself off. Darcy moaned into his mouth in response to the obscene scrape of table legs against the floor with each of Bucky’s thrusts, creating a perfect counter point to the precise movements of his thumb over her slick, sensitive flesh. The muscles in Bucky’s jaw tightened at each soft bounce of her luscious breasts as he drove himself into her quivering heat, unsure how much more he could take. 

Darcy turned her head away from Steve, suddenly desperate for breath and her eyes landed on the large pile of magazines Bucky had picked up for her at the store, topped by a comically-oversized container of lubricant. She removed her hand from the back of Steve’s neck and he leaned back in his chair as she reached out and grabbed the lube.

“Is this for me?” she asked, holding it up towards Bucky.

“Could be,” Bucky replied, stilling his movements. “We didn’t have any and I thought you might... want it.” She squeezed Bucky’s bionic wrist tightly, gazing into his icy blue eyes.

“So, do you?” Steve asked quietly. 

“Hell yeah,” she answered without hesitation. Their eyes widened in surprise at the ease of her response. “What? I have toys at home-“

“Goddamn it,” Bucky ground out, driving himself into her with renewed vigour. “That’s the hottest shit I’ve ever heard, sweetheart.” Steve nodded a silent agreement, stroking himself under the table as thoughts of Darcy getting herself off swam through his head. 

Bucky’s hand grasped her hip, squeezing possessively as he leaned into her, thrusting at an adjusted angle that had them meeting up just right. His bionic thumb pressed against her so firmly that she nearly lost her mind. The bottle of lube rolled out of her hand and bounced against the floor as she writhed against the tabletop, calling out for Bucky. Steve leaned towards her, claiming her breast with a large hand and brushing his thumb over her pebbled nipple. The sensation of both men touching her at the same time set her pulse racing.

She resisted the urge to order Bucky to carry her to bed and to invite Steve along for the ride. Although they’d said that they liked her filthy, deep down she knew that for her to make the most of things she’d have to have a shower first and maybe twenty minutes of meditation and a few glasses of wine probably couldn’t hurt either. Steve kneaded her breast roughly and she glanced up, finding him watching her intently. She detected movement of out the corner of her eye and turned towards the arm Steve was using to stroke himself off underneath the table, catching him red-handed. Her eyes met his and widened with excitement as he tilted his head slightly and shot her a wink, confirming her naughtiest suspicions. 

“Need a hand, Cap?” Darcy asked, licking her lips suggestively as Bucky looked on, gritting his teeth, with a mumbled curse. Steve replied with with a slow shake of his head.

“You just focus on getting off,” he said using a tone that sounded a lot more like a direction than a suggestion. “I want to watch. That sound good?”

“Uh huh,” she replied breathily as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. “So good…” Bucky ground out another burst of profanity as Darcy gripped him tighter, electrified by exactly how much he liked what he saw as her eyes returned to his pretty face. She focused on the feeling of him moving inside of her and the sharp scrape of the table legs against the floor as her breathing became ragged. She burned beneath the heat of each man’s blistering gaze, fuelled by a singular desire for her to come undone, for her to tear them both apart and for the three of them to burst at the seams and spill over into each other - together.

“Please, please don’t stop,” she moaned, pleading with Bucky for more.

“God, you feel so good,” he breathed. “I don’t think I could if I tried.” She winced slightly as he rolled his lower lip between his teeth and nodded towards Steve, in case she’d forgotten what he wanted.

She looked into Steve’s eyes and begged Bucky to give it to her, telling him how good he felt, how close she was and how badly she was aching to feel him finish inside of her. Bucky’s hand tightened against her hip as she told Steve how much she loved the way he was looking at her and pleaded for him to keep watching while they both got off. Steve gasped out her name as Bucky’s movements became disjointed and they each took in a sharp breath as Bucky unloaded inside of her with a series of forceful thrusts, grinding out a colourful burst of profanity and Steve came twitching inside his pants with a strangled groan. 

Darcy high-fived herself, taking a moment to reflect on her sheer awesomeness and the next thing she knew she was coming too. The men looked on as she came shuddering and spouting a torrent of moaned curses. Each pulse of her tender muscles was an exquisite mixture of hot rushing pleasure and deep aching satisfaction. She writhed against the tabletop, a captivating catastrophe, as every inch of her body was throbbing or tingling or sore. Neither of the men had ever seen anything as beautiful. The three stayed together as Darcy’s breathing returned to normal and she found herself unable to keep her eyes open, suddenly overcome with exhaustion.

Darcy awoke suddenly, gripped by a moment of confusion at her unusual surroundings and sore all over. She wasn’t sure how long she had been out but she was in bed under the covers and the room was dark. She heard Bucky and Steve whispering to each other as they approached the bed and she pretended to be asleep. 

“I still can’t believe that we couldn’t wake her up for dinner,” Steve said. “She must’ve really needed the rest.”

“Yeah, fighting with you is fucking exhausting,” Bucky quipped. 

“I just figured it was all the crazy sex,” Steve chuckled. “Remember when you were the one fighting with her?”

“I gotta admit, I kinda miss it,” Bucky sighed, sliding into bed next to Darcy. 

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Steve replied, climbing in on her other side. “’Night, jerk.”

“’Night, punk,” Bucky responded quietly.

“’Night, Sarge. ’Night, Cap,” Darcy couldn’t resist adding.

“’Night, Darcy,” the men replied in unison.

There was a brief moment of silence before she burst out laughing.

“How many times are you two losers going to fall for that?!” she asked. 

“Losers?!” Steve bristled. “I think you mean ‘heroes,’ sweetheart.”

“Kids these days got no respect,” Bucky sighed, snaking his arm around her waist and pressing a hot kiss against the back of her shoulder. “Maybe we oughta teach her some manners.”

“Oh, God! It better not be a sexy lesson,” she groaned. “Darcy needs a rest.”

Steve set his large hand on her cheek and gave her a long, slow kiss that made her stomach fluttery as Bucky nuzzled the side of her neck and cuddled up behind her. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll go easy on you,” Steve said, claiming her lips in another sensuous kiss.

“Sure,” Bucky whispered in her ear hotly, making her skin ripple with goosebumps. “For now.”


End file.
